The seeds of the future.
by Karook
Summary: The heros were fighting Lavos' supposely final form, when he changed again and disappeared. Now, twenty years later Crono is king. His children are on the verge of their 15 birthday, when Lavos reappears. They race across time to find the past heros, and
1. Default Chapter

AUTHORS NOTE: Yeah yeah, some of the characters may be out of character, but I put them the way I felt they had been portrayed to me. A few new characters here too that be introduced in the second part of the second chapter.  
  
William: Son of Crono and Nadia, and Prince of Guardia. He is very aggorant and believes he is the greatest fighter ever, proudly saying to his oppiants that he is the son of Crono. Sadly, he really isn't all that powerful. He looks a lot like Crono, but has short hair that is blond. He and Cara are twins.  
  
Cara: Daughter of Crono and Nadia, and Princess of Guardia. She is far better of a fighter then William, and is polite and nice to all. She loves being the Princess, but wants to help others just as much as her father. She is the splitting image of her mother. She and William are twins.  
  
  
  
Chrono Trigger, the return of Lavos.  
  
Crono stared at Lavos fallen body. He wiped the sweat off his brow and stared around Lavos Shell. Lucca, Frog, Ayla, Robo, Magus and Marle had all survived, and Lavos was dead.  
  
"…How pathetic" muttered Magus as he pulled his cloak around himself. The others nodded.  
  
"We…finally killed him. We changed the future…" Nadia said excitedly. The others seemed to chuckle at this. They were scared, nervous, and excited all at the same time. They had managed to kill a god; and yet no one will ever know of their deeds.  
  
"…What do we do now?" asked Lucca. Magus walked towards the exit.  
  
"I leave you brats alone, and search for Schala…alone" he muttered. Suddenly a deep booming voice echoed through the halls.  
  
"HA HA HA HA!! I cannot believe it! Humans…are the perfect specimens. I should had taken their form a long time ago" The others looked in fear over to Lavos fallen body, only to see a new being. He was a tall man, roughly 7 feet tall, with a well-built body that looked like it was chiseled in perfection. Short black hair was swept backwards, allowing his piercing black eyes to glisten like flint in the sun.  
  
"His-power. It-is-higher-then-I've-previously-detected-from-his-other- forms" shouted Robo. Ayla almost grinned.  
  
"Lavos even stronger, we beat him!" she said. Crono kept his katana at a ready position.  
  
Lavos smiled coldly, and laughed.  
  
"Do you really believe you can kill me? I am a god compared to you…infidels. I must admit though, you humans are far more superior then I had thought. I should have killed you back at the ocean palace…" he stared at Crono for a second. "But I suppose you all would had came back, like him." He shook his head. "No matter. I really hope you don't mind, but I borrowed your magical spells". As he said this, he raised his hands and rose in the air.  
  
"LUMINARE!!" He shouted, and the whole shell began to brake in pieces.  
  
"STOP LAVOS! Your using to much power!!" Shouted Crono as he held his arms across his face; he and the others were being press away by Lavos from the amount of power.  
  
"HA HA HA! I'm not even trying, lets crank up a notch!" Lavos shouted. As he said that, the heroes fainted in a pool of black….  
  
  
  
He was being poked. Crono awoke with a terrible headache. He stared around the room to see he and his friends somehow made it out of Lavos shell, and back to the end of time.  
  
"What…happen…?" He muttered as he sat up. Marle shrugged.  
  
"None of us know, we all woke up here." She said as she kneeled next to him. Frog leaned against the wall and looked ahead.  
  
"Doth this mean Lavos hath escaped?" he asked. The others looked down to the ground, and no one answered.  
  
The Gasper looked at the others.  
  
"The gates are closing, you must return home now" he ordered. All but Crono, Marle, and Lucca walked towards the gates.  
  
"Hey! Wait a second! We still hadn't saved the future! We got to find Lavos!" shouted Marle. Gasper sighed.  
  
"Lavos is missing… he has went to another time zone, and I do not know when. He could attack in the year 1 billion, or in the year 1000…he is human now, and I cannot trace him. He is closing the gates, you must go home now or be stuck here forever" Gasper said. Marle was about to burst out again, when Crono put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"…we've done all we can, it's not our fault. If he can't find Lavos, who can?" he said. Marle started to cry, while Crono held her close. Lucca bit her lip as she stared at the couple.  
  
"Um, guys…? We use to have all the time we needed, but not anymore. Lets go!" she said. Marle wiped her tears away and smiled.  
  
"Yes…lets go home" she said, her voice filled with a faint sadness.  
  
  
  
1020 A.D.  
  
William stared at the imps coming towards him, and he grinned. He drew his katana and charged at one imp. He slashed at one in a downward stroke, only to see the imp jump to the side. He looked over to see the imp laughing insanely and punched towards him, hitting him square in the jaw. He fell down, only to have other imps jump from the trees and held down his arms and legs while the leader pummeled him in the face.  
  
"OW! OW!! Stop it before I kill you!!" He tried to shout, while spitting out blood. Suddenly the imp fell over him, with a thick slice had cut open his back. The other imps fled into the forest.  
  
Cara held down her hand to help her brother stand up. He growled as he pushed her hand away and stood up.  
  
"Why did you do that?! I was going to unleash my new technique before you interfered!" he said as he picked up his fallen katana. Cara laughed.  
  
"Sorry, I should had know you were going only pretending to be beaten up by those imps. Give them a bit of time to think they won, ay?" she said. William nodded.  
  
"Yeah, would had worked too if you hadn't interfered" he said.  
  
Cara looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Mom wanted to talk to us about our birthdays tomorrow, she says she plans to finally talk to us about Lavos". She said in a mysterious tone. William laughed.  
  
"It's about time! It seems that all Mom and Dad do is worry about Lavos coming up. That fact that dad has people training everyday for hours in unbelievable, I don't anyone can so powerful that I cannot defeat them" he said. Cara shrugged.  
  
"I don't believe it is possible" she said cheerfully. Together the two walked towards the castle.  
  
Marle stared at herself in the mirror and sighed.  
  
"…Has he really gotten bored with me?" she asked herself. "No…Crono isn't like that," she answered. She sighed again and laid down on their bed. She stared up to the ceiling in thought.  
  
"It's been nearly five years since we last made love" she thought. "But why hadn't he talked to me about it…I know we can make it work" she thought. She turned over on her side and cradled herself, and started to cry again.  
  
In Truce village, Crono nodded in approval of Lucca's new machine.  
  
"Hey, this is a great idea Lucca, soldiers will be able to train even more here" he said, his eyes almost seemed to glow with insanity. Lucca shrugged at his commit.  
  
"Just doing what you told me to do…King". Crono groaned, and looked over at her.  
  
"Look, just because you and Marle are too damn lazy to want to protect this world like we did twenty years ago, does-"  
  
"WE DO! But it's been nearly 20 years!" she interrupted. Crono looked at her in amazement.  
  
"He can come back! I felt his power, it was beyond anything, and we have to make sure he wont kill any more innocent people!" he replied. Lucca laughed.  
  
"Remember, he won't even show up for another 900 years".  
  
"That's even more reason we have to train children, and make it a law" Crono said. Lucca smiled sweetly.  
  
"Well, no-body likes it, that's probably why it was rejected, anyways I've showed you what I have done so far….but it's still strange….I really think you need to tell Marle, about what happen" Lucca said, looking down at the ground. Crono shook his head.  
  
"No…it was a mistake, and it wont happen again. I would never forgive myself if I hurt Marle" he said. Lucca groaned.  
  
"Your hurting her even more so by not telling her!" she said, and with that she walked off the her house, leaving Crono behind with his thoughts, and guilt.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: I'll have to end this chapter for tonight now. I hope you enjoyed what I have so far, and yes. You'll find out what has happened between Lucca and Crono. The second chapter will deal more with the feelings of characters, if I can write it. Plus more on The kids! 


	2. Crono's Agony, Magus Fear

Crono awoke with a start. He stared around the darken room, only to see Nadia sleeping peacefully next to him. The moonlight pounded down on his face like a ghostly light. He sighed and sat down at the edge of the bed. He jerked when he felt Nadia's arms wrap around his chest, and rested her head on his back.  
  
"Did you have that dream again…?" she asked sheepishly. He shoved her hands away and walked downstairs without saying a word.  
  
He walked down to the Kitchen, and searched through the larders. He walked over to the tables carrying an armful of food. He was halfway through a small chicken when Nadia came in. His eyes looked down at the floor the moment he saw her.  
  
"Crono, please tell me what's wrong…. We've hadn't made love in over four years, you wont even look at me anymore. Am I really so ugly you cannot bare yourself to look at me…?" she asked a bit forcefully. Crono could tell she was on the verge of crying.  
  
"No Nadia, is isn't that…" he started. She sat down across from him and stared at him.  
  
"Then what, please tell me?" she said hopefully. Crono sighed.  
  
"It's a bunch of things…Lavos for one" Nadia quickly covered a laugh.  
  
"It's been twenty years…. I do not know what happen, somehow we were saved when he casted Luminare, but the future changed. We all saw it afterwards. Lavos never destroyed the world, and that's all we were aiming for really. I don't care if he is still alive or not" she said. Crono slammed his fist on the table, causing her to jump.  
  
"YOU…DON'T…CARE?! He CAN come back! Hell even I came back, I'm supposed to be dead!!! Remember?!" he shouted.  
  
"How can I forget?! We all nearly died trying to save you, because we cared about you! Don't you care about that!?!" she retorted.  
  
"AGGGG!!!!" screamed Crono.  
  
"IF I could die, and make sure that Lavos NEVER came here, I'd DO IT! I don't give a damn about your feelings towards me, IF I get the chance again, I'd kill myself to make sure he never comes back!" he shouted. Nadia stared at him.  
  
"…How…. can you say that?" she whimpered. Crono sighed.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry Nadia, but…I still think about killing myself" he said. Nadia gasped.  
  
"…Because Lavos is missing?!? Your thinking of killing yourself over that?!" she said angrily. Crono shook his head.  
  
"No…remember five years ago when we had that big argument over the townspeople being trained for Lavos?" he asked. Nadia nodded. Crono had left the castle and didn't come home until the next day with a hangover.  
  
"…Well I got drunk with Lucca…and" as soon as he started to talk tears began to roll down his face. "..I…I…." he stammered. "I sle….slept…" he tried to say it, but the words wouldn't come out. But it was enough for Nadia.  
  
"you…..slept….with….Lucca?" she said quietly. She wrapped her arms around herself and stared at Crono. Crono stared at the floor,  
  
"I'm so sorry Nadia, I don't know what came over me…Excuse and I'm so ashamed, I couldn't even look at you for the past five years" he said.  
  
"Get out" Nadia said. Crono looked up at her.  
  
"What…?"  
  
"Get….out" she repeated. Crono stared at her for a moment, not moving an inch.  
  
"GET OUT NOW!!!" she screamed. Crono ran out of the room, leaving Nadia to cry.  
  
  
  
12000 BC:  
  
Magus watched as he saw Crono fly out to some other time with the epoch. He sighed as he tried to piece together what had happen. All he remembered was being paralyzed with fear as the amount of power Lavos had released, before they had disappeared.  
  
"How were we saved, I doubt he could had been killed from his own attack…" he muttered. He stared around the snowy world from the sky. He didn't even know where to begin. He knew Schala was here, they had searched around here for weeks, without a sign of her. He refused to believe she was killed though.  
  
"…where are you Schala…?" he asked to no one.  
  
"Indeed, where is the slut?". Magus looked behind him, to see a Lavos, in human form.  
  
"…."  
  
"Speechless? I must say, you certainly had changed Magus….you said had your mouth open for more then a second!" Lavos sneered.  
  
"Lavos…." Muttered Magus. Lavos laughed.  
  
"I wished I knew where he was, I'd kill him myself" Lavos, or whatever he was said.  
  
"What!? Your Lavos!" Magus said. The being laughed.  
  
"Please, I could never be that weak. On the contrary, he saved you and your friends from being killed by me" he said. Magus stared at him in shock.  
  
"Then…who are you?!" he shouted. The being laughed,  
  
"Your worst nightmare, though I suppose you all had feared Lavos in the past…I guess you can call me by it…for now. It is as the old saying goes." Lavos said. Magus looked at him strangely, he held his hand behind his back, which was glowing with black energy.  
  
"What old saying…?" he ask calmly, looking at Lavos in the eyes. Lavos laughed.  
  
"Please, that would make your life even more fucked up then it already is, but please, tell me when your done power up that little dark bomb of yours, I'm growing inpatient" Lavos said. Magus looked at him, and stopped his spell.  
  
"How did you know that?" he said in shock.  
  
"You cannot fool a god, but since your so slow, allow me to show you a real Dark Bomb" before Magus could react, Lavos sent out a shadow ball, that pelted Magus in the chest, within seconds it exploded and covered Magus in a veil of shadow, sending bolts of pain in his entire body.  
  
YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Screamed Magus. All the while Lavos stared, a faint smile on his lips while he black eyes glisten with sheer joy of Magus's pain…  
  
  
  
Hows for a second chapter? Bad I know….But here comes the announcer!  
  
Will Marle forgive Crono!?  
  
Will Crono forgive himself!?  
  
Will Magus survive?!  
  
Who is this new being, and what is he talking about!?!  
  
Where are all the cats?!  
  
All this and more will be answered in the third chapter. On a side note, if you MUST know the story that can be summarized in a paragraph. E-mail me at lileswilliam@hotmail.com and I'll tell you. It will have spoilers… 


End file.
